


diana: dusk.

by meandherandthemoon



Series: they can have their diamonds and we'll have our pearls. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), oliviana - Fandom
Genre: Character Introduction, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandherandthemoon/pseuds/meandherandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Diana met Zoey was at the park playing jump rope, a mess of bouncing light auburn hair and huffy breaths.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Zoey had stopped jumping when she saw her. “Do you wanna play?” She asked.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Okay.” Diana said, and she would never be alone again.</i>
</p><p> <i>------------</i></p><p>  <i>When Diana last saw Zoey she was leaving her house, a masterpiece of silky auburn hair and painted cheeks.</i><br/><i>“Do you want to come to the party?” She asked.</i><br/><i>“Nah, I’m good.” Diana said, and she would be alone forever again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	diana: dusk.

_I remember how Zoey and I used to laugh when her cat Lea made strange noises. She used to bite the cat's paws gently to make her meow. I remember how Lea ran away from her and Zoey got up from the bed we were lying on. Then our favorite song came up on the radio and how she decided to dance instead of running after Lea. The way she used to move her arms around her head, the way she swayed with the melody, her eyes closed. I remember myself, watching her, as if she was some kind of a dancing star in the twilight sky. Mumbling the lyrics but keeping it low so that I could hear her voice. Sunrays hitting her soft skin and going through her hair by the window. I remember how she jumped onto me and knocked both of us down on the floor, I remember her laugh. It echos in my head everyday._

College was not going well for Diana. The only thing that kept her going was her only friend, George Rose. Other than that, all she wanted to do was go back home so she could write a thousand more songs for Zoey. This very morning, September 21st, she was not feeling like waking up and going to that place again.

When she heard the alarm going off with this stupid iPhone melody, she sighed before even opening her eyes to the dim light of her room. Then she opened her right eye and turned the alarm off before pulling the blanket up to her hairline. Every time she closed her eyes, even though it's been over a year, she still had visions of the past. Every memory, haunting her, every single day.

She took a deep breath and said to herself "Why are you still thinking about her? She's happy, probably watching you go through the same shit everyday. " Then she let the air out and answered her own question in a quieter tone of voice. "She's the only happy one."

Slowly she got up from the bed and very unwillingly inch opened her curtains. The moment her eyes were attacked by the sunlight she decided to keep the curtains closed. She hated sunlight with passion. To her, the sun was needy and self-righteous. It had to show people every morning how shiny and bright it was, blinding their eyes, showing every imperfection in the world without any shame. And it was not very successful with keeping Diana warm that morning. So she was extra pissed.

She took her t-shirt off, looked at her body in the mirror. Touched the birthmark on her collarbone.

 _"I wish I had a birthmark."_  
_"It's not that special, Zoey."_  
_"Let me see it again."_

_The way her fingertips touched my skin softly, the way I was trying to keep my breathing under control._

_"It looks like a flame."_  
_"Kinda."_  
_"It fits though, you're hot."_  
_The way she smiled at me on the balcony of her room. "Yeah, right..."  
_

Then her mom's voice from afar, probably from the kitchen, cut through the memories of two years ago.  
  
"Dia! You're not going to ditch school again, look I'm trying to be a normal mom but-" Her voice was coming closer with each word and then she finally opened up Diana's door and when she saw her daughter almost naked she stuttered a little bit.  
  
"Ah, my precious moonlight, you're so beautiful."  
  
Diana tried to cover herself with her t-shirt. "MOM! Please?!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." Then she turned back and closed the door but Diana could still hear her whining. "Damn these eggs and their wiggly shit..."  
  
Her mom was a hilariously bad cook and though her family was not very traditional she loved both her parents more than anything. They supported her going through the tragedy, they helped her grieve and they were the ones who suggested moving out of town so she didn't have to see Zoey's house every day.

Diana dressed in a red flannel shirt with black skinny jeans, a couple necklaces and rings. She never removed her wristbands and bracelets. Especially the wristband of the festival Zoey and her went together. She put a pair of Doc Martens on and grabbed her leather backpack, then went to the bathroom and washed her face, put some eyeliner and red lipstick on, then went to the kitchen to eat some of the bad breakfast her mom made.

Her mom was very excited about the omelette, however once Diana touched the meal with her fork the ‘wiggly shit’ was still there and she didn't have the stomach to handle that.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry but it's wiggly. I can literally hear the baby chick crying for help. However your effort is appreciated."  
  
Her mommy answered with a sulky face. "Don't go all Gordon Ramsay on me little lady."

Diana smiled. Laughing was something odd for her these days. She took her coffee with her. "I gotta go."  
  
She was about to exit the door when her mom yelled. "Eat something!"  
  
So she grabbed a banana from the kitchen counter and said "Bye." right before she closed the door.

Freaking sunlight. She put her headphones on and started to play some random music. She deleted every song that reminded her of Zoey so she was feeling safe with her playlist.

 _I remember how she used to force me to sing for her. Specifically my own stuff. But how could I? Almost everything I wrote was about her. And how could I let her drown in the terrible voice which she used to claim to be 'ethereal'?_  
  
_"Come on, just one. Please?" I remember how I started tickling her for distraction. It worked every time. But she never stopped asking, and I never stopped distracting her so I wouldn't have to sing anything of mine. Who would've thought it’d bring an eternity of regret? I certainly didn't._  


"You fucker, I called you like 18 times, there's this new hot guy at the school, you’ll find me sucking his dick by 3rd period." She came back to reality with the voice of her beloved George Rose.  
  
George had kind features and a sweet smile that leveled out his fierce personality and venomous British tongue. He and Diana practically had the same wardrobe but she never thought of anyone who could rock a leather jacket better than him.  
  
"Sorry, music." She fake smiled while taking her headphones off.  
  
"Are you okay?" George asked kindly.  
  
"Meh." She answered. "Same shit different day."  
  
George held her hand and turned her body against his face with his other hand.  
  
"Diana. I know it hurts. Well I don't know, I will never know unless it happens to me but, since we've met, I’ve never seen you laugh. I just want to make you laugh, see your face light up, I want you to be happy." She was never good with emotional conversations so she turned away from George again and took her hand back.  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
“No, I’m not.” Diana couldn’t tell if he was right.  
  
They walked into the school and towards the drama classroom. "I can't believe my mom forced me into this drama musical club shit." She said.  
  
"Well, the club itself may not be so intriguing but let's say that we have drama every day." George smirked and popped his gum.  
  
This classroom was bigger than the other ones since there were at least fifty types of different instruments, microphones and a small stage for the rehearsals. Looking at the people around her, she could easily say that the types of different people were not any less than the instruments in the room. This girl with a mohawk, another one with a pretty girly dress and a flower on her hair, this dorky guy with the glasses trying to be a part of the cool kids club but failing miserably. George and Diana instinctively sat at the back of the class.  
  
"Try enjoying it?" George said while obnoxiously popping his gum.

Then they sat quietly for a couple minutes. The girl in the pretty dress was on the small stage ordering people around and giving little kisses to this guy who was apparently her boyfriend.  
  
"Marcel! Where are the rest of these papers!" Marcel was trying to give his best but he was too clumsy to completely manage any assignment he was given.  
  
"Uhm, yes, yup, the papers, papers..." He was stuttering making weird noises trying to go through some documents and dropping half of them on the floor.  
  
"Oh god, Diana!" George said very enthusiastically.  
  
"Fuck, you scared me, what?"  
  
He leaned in closer to her. "Wanna play a game?" He lowered his voice and pointed towards the boyfriend of flower hair girl. "Seduce Alexander and I will find you a studio to record your songs."  
  
Diana laughed humorlessly. "Yeah right that totally sounds like a game I would play." Then she took a little notebook out of her bag and started doodling and scribbling words.  
  
With every ounce of excitement in his body murdered by Diana, George leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest and in a monotone voice said, "Bloody hell, you’re boring."  
  
"Yeah I am, sorry." She answered but she didn't sound sorry at all.  
  
"You need excitement in your life. Adrenaline. You're so blind to see it yourself so I'm guiding you and you still don't even think about it. I'm being selfless and you're being selfish right now." Then his voice turned sweet, "Diana. I care about you. You really need something to be excited about. Something to thrill you, something to give you chills. Something to make you feel alive." Her pencil dropped when she heard the word ‘alive’.  
  
_"Like, it just kinda happened. I'm so happy Di. I really am. Who would've thought right?" She was staring at me from the pool, leaned onto the edge of it. With her head on her arms and the rest of her body in the water, her legs moving gracefully, water splashing quietly._  
  
_I was reading a book on the sunbed. I didn't answer her, I didn't know what to say. I remember her swimming away from the edge and diving into the water like a swan._  
  
_Then she started backstroking. It was like slow-motion for me. I watched her as she continued speaking about her new boyfriend. "I really think he's my soulmate. I didn't believe in that sort of shit before, I know, but he opened up my eyes. How stupid is that? Falling into the arms of your one and only when it all started with a bet? Poor Ashley. She was too dumb for him anyway. I kinda opened up his eyes too. Remind me to thank Lottie again for making a bet with me to steal the dumb girl's boyfriend. I owe her everything."_  
  
_Then she continued swimming around. I didn't say a word. I was pretending to read, but Zoey's words about how 'in love' she was with that boy was all that I could think about._  
  
_Then I realized maybe I was being rude. "How did you convince him to break up with Ashley?" I asked, trying to sound interested and not like I could feel my chest caving in with every word she spoke._  
  
_I remember how beautiful she looked when she was pulled herself up to get out of the pool, drops of water rolling down her body slowly. She walked towards me with her white swimsuit covering her breasts, waist, hips tightly and showing a bit of her skin because of the transparency. She looked like a goddess._  
  
_“I didn't convince him to do anything. He did it himself, I'm telling you. I can't stop thinking about him. Ah, we're so fucking in love, I'm gonna die! You're going to find your soulmate too and that day, you're going to understand what I mean." She smiled as if I was her little sister._  
  
_I remember the way my heart broke into millions of pieces when she said the words 'in love'. I felt the pain, I felt how the shreds of my broken heart hurt me physically. I remember how I tried to hold my tears smiling back to her. I remember not knowing why, why her having a soulmate hurt me that much? Now I know, but then again, it's too late isn't it?_

This time, she thought coming back from her memories to the reality of this living nightmare, this time I won't fail her.  
  
Diana, out of nowhere, decided to honor her long gone soulmate's memory with this game. They wanted excitement in her life? Let there be excitement. They wanted shits and giggles? She was going to give them what they wanted. Because what she wants was six feet under the ground and a million miles above the sky.  
  
"Dia? You're creeping me out. I don't recognize this evil look in your eyes. Dia. Dia. Answer me." George pestered until Diana answered.  
  
"I'll do it." She said with a determined smile on her face.  
  
"Wha- What?" George was shocked staring at Diana with his mouth open. While Diana was undoing a couple buttons on shirt, "Exactly what made you accept this? Like I don't wanna question it before you change your mind but why?" He was excited now.  
  
Diana got up, pulled her pants up to show her curves behind and made sure her short wavy, brown-to-teal hair was on point.  
  
_"I'm immortalizing a friend's memory."_ She said while walking away from George and stepping closer to Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everything my lil butterfly Ptat. <3


End file.
